


Your rhythm I adore

by fairyerimbin



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3racha is a band, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, Basist Jisung, Blood, Bruises, Cuts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Groupie Minho, Lead Singer Chan, M/M, Manipulative Past Relationship, Mention of abduction, Mention of sex, Past Relationship(s), Scared Minho, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Someone gets tied up, Trigger Warnings will be added in notes, Violence, drummer changbin, guitarist chan, someone gets abducted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyerimbin/pseuds/fairyerimbin
Summary: 3RACHA is a well known band with lead singer and guitarist Chan, bassist and vocalist Jisung ans drummer Changbin.Minho is a groupie and fan of that said band.What happens when he meets one of the band? Do they date? Do they become friends? Or, does a past haunts them?
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know & Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 39
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Changbin took the towel from the manager, before walking inside his own dressing room. He always loved performing. How chaotic he could be while playing his drums. How much he enjoyed seeing their fans go all crazy whenever 3RACHA played.

Minho waved his friends goodbye, after telling them his plans to sneak in backstage. They wished him good luck, telling him to be careful. His friends didn't like it when Minho was so focused on being a groupie. They knew the dangers of it. Minho could get a restraining order or one of the band members could use him. But Minho assured his friends none of this would happen. He knew how great 3RACHA was as people.

Fortunately for Minho, he could be as sneaky as his cats while he slipped past security. He just hoped it would be easy to look for Chan's dressing room. It didn't help there were no names on the doors, so he walked inside the one that he thought Chan would choose. He looked around, hearing someone was in the shower. He couldn't tell much about who used the dressing room, he couldn't see Chan's bass guitar case inside.

Changbin ended his shower, putting on his clothes he always wore after a show. He wanted to be more comfortable especially since the clothes he wore on stage were soaked with sweat. He walked back inside his dressing room, immediately reaching out for his phone as someone he never saw before was in his room. Changbin knew it was a fan, hoping it wasn't a crazy one.

"Ah no! Don't call security, please." Minho said when noticed Changbin was reaching for his phone. "You shouldn't even be here! Of course I'm calling security." Changbin said when Minho took the drummer's phone out of his hand. "What do you want from me?" The younger asked as the other gave back his phone. "I was looking for Chan, but I found you instead." Minho said, looking around as he picked up one of the drumsticks on the table. He remembered the drummer threw one of them in the crowd.

"I'm a Chan type of groupie." The older said as he looked at the younger who took back his drumstick. "I'm not going to tell you where he is." Changbin said as Minho chuckled, picking up the drummer's jacket. "Stop touching my stuff." Changbin took his jacket back. "Okay, I'll leave. I'm going to be at your next show, maybe then I will find Chan's room." Minho said, taking the drumstick out of Changbin's hand before leaving the dressing room. At least he was able to have a conversation with Changbin as well as a souvenir.

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love this fic ;-;
> 
> Right now things seems to go normal but I don't think you'll be ready for what will happen.
> 
> PLEASE DON'T BE LIKE MINHO AND GIVE YOUR IDOL PRIVACY ;-;

"I can't believe I keep slipping past them." Minho chuckled at himself, opening the first dressing room door he saw. "Not you again!" Changbin sighed as Minho walked inside. "Fate brings us together I see." Minho chuckled as Changbin sighed, letting the groupie take one of his coke cans. Not that he actually wanted to, he just couldn't stop the fan.

"Do I need to tell you where Chan hyung is for you to leave me alone?" Changbin asked as Minho chuckled, sitting down on the couch. Of course he would love to meet Chan. But if he could spend time with Changbin, he would love to take the chance.

"I guess not." The drummer sighed while the older looked around. He really wanted to call security to get him out. But Changbin didn't want to be the type of person who would be rude towards a fan. He cared a lot about them, even those who went too far.

"I don't know if you know but my friends and I are staying at the same hotel." Minho said as he drank from the can of cake as Changbin sat down as well. "Are you stalking us?" The younger asked, starting to get even more scared for his safety. But the older chuckled.

"My friends are against my groupie behaviour. They would never let me become a stalker. Not that I would want to." Minho explained as he looked at Changbin, wondering what could happen between them. Although he told the drummer he was a groupie of Chan, Minho was more interested into Changbin.

"Do you even like us as a group or do you only like Chan hyung?" Changbin asked while he took out his phone to check his messages. "I started listening to your music first before I looked up who you all were. But I wanted to meet Chan first, get his number and maybe even date him." Minho explained as Changbin looked up from his phone in surprise.

"You think you can date Chan? He's a busy guy, he has no time for a relationship." The drummer said as he put his phone away while groupie sighed. He didn't really believe that. "Okay then send me to his dressing room now." Minho said as Changbin agreed, letting the groupie know Chan was in the dressing room next to his.

Minho knocked before walking inside, confusing Chan immediately. "Changbin send me here. I wanted to meet you, but I accidentally walked inside his room instead." Minho explained as Chan sighed, taking out a pen as he signed a piece of paper. "Here have my autograph." Chan said, confusing Minho.

"Maybe you could give me your number as well?" The rookie asked as the basist looked at the other in confusion, shaking his head. "You're pretty and all but I'm not looking for someone to date." Chan said as Minho nodded, taking the older's photograph before walking back inside Changbin's dressing room.

"Told you." Changbin smiled as he got up from the couch to take his phone's charger. "What about you? Are you too busy to date?" Minho asked as Changbin sighed. "I've dated girls and guys before but it always ended up in a bad breakup. You heard the songs." The younger explained as he charged his phone, looking at the older. "Oh... So you don't want a relationship because of what happened with your exes." Minho said as Changbin nodded, sitting back down on the couch.

Suddenly, Minho had an idea. It seemed like a really good one, especially since he missed his chance with Chan and learned Changbin didn't want a relationship either. "I'll write down the hotel room I'm staying in and my phone number. If you ever need a good time, you know where to find me." Minho said, taking Changbin's arm as he write everything down on his arm before leaving the room.

Changbin sighed, going back to his phone to write everything done in case he actually wanted take the offer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you all today? I've been missing Changbin a lot D:

Minho was getting ready for bed when someone knocked on his hotel room door. He opened the door, revealing Changbin in front of him. "I had lost hope you would actually come." Minho said as he let Changbin inside. He didn't have anything ready.

"I'm your second choice right? Because your first choice turned you down but you thought I wouldn't notice." Changbin said as Minho sighed. It did seem like that. "What? No! I think you're hot." The older said as the other rolled his eyes. "I chose Chan because I thought I had no chance with you. But... You're in my hotel room now." Minho said, letting out truth as Changbin seemed confused.

"Do I really need to explain more? You're so perfect, so amazing. You're just way out of my league." Minho chuckled as he looked at Changbin. The drummer couldn't understand how anyone would think he was perfect. No one actually told him that. His exes always made sure to make him believe he should be happy they wanted to be with him.

"You're totally wrong about that, Minho. Have you seen yourself? You're so pretty." Changbin said as Minho looked away, his cheeks pink from embarrassement. Of course he heard other people calling him pretty, even Chan did, but it felt different went Changbin called him pretty. His celebrity crush was in his hotel room, clearly flirting with him.

Changbin placed his hand on Minho's cheek, cupping the older's chin to make him look at him again. "I might have thought you were crazy the first time we met, but I couldn't be any more wrong." The drummer said, slowly leaning in and tilting his head as he carefully pressed his lips against the fan's.

Minho felt like he was dreaming. This didn't feel real at all. Though when reality set back in, he thought about the warning his friends gave him. Maybe they were right? Changbin probably realized Minho wanted to have a one-night stand with him. The real reason why he was here. All the flirting was his way to actually get him in bed.

Changbin looked confused at Minho when he got pushed away. Did he read the signs wrongly? He thought the groupie was interested in him. Did he overstep his boundaries by kissing him? "N-No... You're just using me. Taking advantage of my feelings for you." Minho said as Changbin looked at him with wide eyes. That wasn't what he wanted the other one to think at all, since it wasn't even true.

"I promise you that's not what's going on. I shouldn't have kissed you like that, I'm sorry." Changbin apologised as he took a hold of Minho's hand. He wanted to reassure the older nothing would happen between them if he didn't want it to. "I'm sorry. My friends just warned me about things like this." Minho said, realizing how stupid it sounded. Changbin chuckled, pressing a kiss against the older's cheek.

"Look... What do you think of being friends? See what happens then?" Changbin suggested as Minho looked at their hands and nodded. He loved the idea. "You got my number." The olded said as the younger chuckled and nodded. "I'm excited to get to know you." Changbin said as Minho nodded. He couldn't be any more happier.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting interesting from now one !!!
> 
> I hope you have a great start of the week ^-^ I still miss Changbin ;-;

"This isn't what friends do." Minho panted while Changbin had him pushed against the wall of his dressing room. Minho was too irresistible so Changbin couldn't stop himself from kissing the older. "I know..." Changbin smiled but let go off Minho. Someone was calling him.

"Hello?" Changbin didn't know who was calling him at first, but his smile caused by Minho quickly faded away. "Jihoon..." It was his ex boyfriend. Minho looked at the younger in confusion, he didn't know what was going on. He had never heard of someone with the name Jihoon.

"Okay... We could talk. Let me know where." Changbin sighed when the phone call ended. He didn't want to meet Jihoon after everything that happened.

Jihoon was a master manipulater. In the whole relationship, Jihoon had his way with Changbin. His ex always told him what to do and at some point, wasn't letting him see his best friends anymore. He had missed a few rehearsals because of this. Jihoon was the reason why 3RACHA went on a small break.

There was a heavy silence between Minho and Changbin. The older one wanted to ask the other about the phone call, but he didn't want to intrude. Though it was clear the atmosphere between them had changed. There used to be a friendly and sexual tension between them, but now... only silence.

"I'm going back to my friends." Minho said, breaking the silence. He felt awkward being with Changbin while the younger was lost in thoughts. "Can't you stay for a bit longer?" Changbin asked as he didn't really understand why Minho wanted to leave. "I'm slowly getting tired..." The older one explained as the other one nodded and smiled. Changbin couldn't force Minho to stay.

"Text me when you get there." Changbin said as Minho chuckled, pressing a kiss on the younger's cheek. "I always do." Minho said, leaving Changbin's dressing room who smiled at the thought of the older. They were bad at being normal friends as their time together consisted of only kissing.

Though Changbin quickly sighed when Jihoon messaged an address and time. He knew this was a bad idea but he needed to know what his ex wanted. "Changbin? Did Minho leave?" Chan opened the door to Changbin's dressing room, noticing the younger was alone.

"Oh yeah... A few minutes ago." The younger said, hiding the fact Jihoon messaged him but the older knew something was wrong. "Is there anything you want to tell me?" Chan asked as Changbin sighed, putting his drumstick away.

"Jihoon called me. He asked to meet him." Changbin said, following Chan towards Jisung who was already waiting inside the car. "You told him you couldn't, I hope." "Is this about Minho?" Jisung asked as the other two members shook their head.

"Jihoon reached out to Changbin." Chan explained, taking Jisung by surprise. It's been a long time since he heard that name. "I'm meeting him tomorrow." Changbin said, ignoring the looks of his friends.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're loving this story so far!! I certainly do!!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts ^-^

Changbin looked at the ceiling, wondering what he was doing. He wasn't at home with Chan and Jisung. Instead he stayed the night at Jihoon's place as if they never broke up. 

He picked up his phone, looking at the many messages and missed calls. Most of them were from his band members but Minho tried reaching out to him as well. Just when he was about to message them all back, Jihoon walked inside the room. 

"I see you're awake. I made breakfast so join me in the kitchen." Jihoon said as Changbin looked around the room for his clothes. "I have band practice so I really have to head home." Changbin said, looking at Jihoon who sighed yet nodded. 

"Okay... You're always welcome here after it's over." The older said as the younger nodded, watching his ex leave before he put on his clothes. 

Changbin was afraid his friends were right. He needed to be careful around Jihoon. He was already being manipulative and demanding. Changbin hoped he would be able to get away from Jihoon becore it was too late. Especially since he didn't want to lose Minho. 

Once Changbin arrived home, Chan immediately punched his arm. "We were worried sick! We even asked Minho if you were with him which made him worry more than we did." Chan explained as Changbin sighed. 

He really wanted to message his friends but Jihoon wasn't letting him use his phone. "I told hyung not to ask Minho." Jisung said while the older glared at him. 

"I was with Jihoon..." Changbin said while knowing his friends wouldn't like that. Especially since they wanted him to date Minho. "Please don't tell me..." "I'm sorry. I-I know I shouldn't have had sex with him, but it just happened." Changbin walked towards his room while his band members followed. They were disappointed. 

"You're going to ask Minho to come over." Chan said as Changbin sighed, though he nodded. He needed to see Minho. "I'll take a shower first." Changbin said, making his way to the bathroom. 

A little while later, Minho stormed inside Changbin's room. He immediately pulled the younger into an embrace. "I was so worried. I truly believed someone kidnapped you." Minho said as Changbin chuckled, caressing the older's cheek when they let go. 

"I wasn't, hyung. Believe me, there is no crazier groupie than you." The younger chuckled, getting punched in his arm by the older. He sometimes forgot he used to be a groupie, focusing on Chan only because he didn't deserve someone as amazing as Changbin. 

"I missed you." Changbin said as Minho blushed a light pink. Although they only considered each other as friends, he knew they were romantic feelings involved. However, both of them were too afraid to act up on it. 

Changbin wanted to get rid of Jihoon first, because he didn't want his ex to hurt Minho. While Minho was afraid for what would happen when a famous band member would date a crazy groupie. 

Changbin let out a chuckle by how flustered Minho seemed. He rested his hand on the older's waist, looking the other in his eyes. Minho smiled, letting Changbin press a soft kiss against his lips. He was being careful, instead of the usual hasty kisses they shared. 

"Please wait for me." The younger one said, knowing he confused the older. Minho decided not to question, hoping he wouldn't have to wait too long for Changbin for whatever he needed to wait for   



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for what you're about to read :( I truly don't understand what went on through my mind when I wrote this ;-;
> 
> I hope you're having a great day!!

Whenever Minho left his place or 3RACHA's place, he couldn't help but feel like someone was watching him. He had never experienced something like this before. His friends, even the band had no idea Minho was feeling this way. He didn't want to worry anyone, especially Changbin since he didn't think much of it. It was just odd. 

Meanwhile Changbin constantly received messages and calls from Jihoon, asking him to meet again. Apparently he had this whole date planned, tocatch up on the lost times. Changbin ignored it as much as he could. Though when Jihoon started to mention Minho, letting Changbin know he knew about the groupie, Changbin became worried for Minho's safety. 

So eventually, Changbin met up with Jihoon a few times. However, Changbin made sure Jihoon wouldn't manipulate him anymore to have sex with him. Though the younger had a feeling his ex detested that. He didn't have much control on Changbin anymore. 

A few weeks had passed when suddenly Minho stopped contacting Changbin. It had been a while since they saw each other. This worried Changbin immediately, so he told his friends about everything that happened when they got interrupted by knocks on the door. It were Minho's friends. 

"If Minho is here..." "Minho isn't here." Chan said in confusion as he looked at the friends. "Wait. You haven't heard from Minho hyung either?" Jisung asked as he looked at Changbin who started to worry even more. "What is happening?" Minho's tallest friend asked, looking at Changbin as he had a feeling the drummer knew more. 

Everyone looked shocked when Changbin let out a scream, hitting the wall in the process. While Minho's friends just looked confused, Changbin's friends realized what possibly happened. "This is all my fault." Changbin's anger quickly got replaced with guilt. "I should have warned Minho when Jihoon found out about him." The drummer said, looking down at the ground. He had put Minho in danger. 

"Maybe Jihoon hasn't done anything to Minho. Maybe Minho needed time for himself?" Chan asked, looling at the groupie's friends who quickly shook their head. They had known Minho for years, so they knew he would never leave without saying anything to anyone. 

But none of them wanted to think the worst. It just didn't make sense why Jihoon would choose to target Minho instead of Changbin. That was until Changbin received the message that would haunt them all. 

**_jihoon:_ ** _ How does it feel seeing the one you love get out of your grip? It hurts right?  _

And attached to it was something none of them would forget. A picture of Minho with his feet and hands tied on a chair. Jihoon had taken Minho...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also posted the second chapter to the single dad fic!! So feel free to read that one too ^-^


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know what to say right now :/
> 
> I hope you're enjoying the story ^-^
> 
> Warning: violence

Changbin walked around his room, checking his phone constantly. He felt helpless. He needed to find Minho, he just had to. But Chan wasn't letting him even leave their place. "You shouldn't be blaming yourself, hyung." Jisung said while noticing Changbin was talking to himself. Changbin shook his head. This was his fault.

"I should have never met up with Jihoon that day. I should have warned Minho about him." Changbin explained, finally sitting down. He just wanted to wake up from this nightmare. He knew Minho would as well. Changbin wanted him back, he wanted Minho safe.

Minho was trying to kick the chains off from his feet, but he couldn't. He needed to escape and bring himself to safety. Minho eventually gave up. He wanted to scream for someone to help him. But he didn't want to risk his kidnapper hearing him. Minho was scared.

Minho stopped moving when he saw the door open. His abductor walked inside, proud of what he did. Minho still had no idea who the guy was and why he got kidnapped. Minho hadn't done anything wrong to anyone.

"Who are you?" Minho asked as the guy looked at him, a smug smile on his face. It was as if Minho should know him. "Let's say we have a friend in common." He said as Minho watched him every move. He needed to find the guy's weak spot.

"Just let me go. I don't know you. I did nothing wrong." Minho said, knowing it was a bad idea to yell at an abductor. They could do anything. Minho let out a gasp, finding trouble to breathe when the guy had his hand on Minho's neck. Minho was even more afraid. He didn't want to die.

"Has no one ever told you it's wrong to steal someone's boyfriend?" Minho looked at the abductor. Eventually he put all the pieces together. As Minho wanted to say something, he could feel the hand being removed. "I can't steal your boyfriend when he isn't your boyfriend." Minho said when he realized who he was talking to. He never forgot the time Changbin acted weird when a certain Jihoon called him.

"He thought he could keep you safe by going to my place. But he should have listened to me." Jihoon said, letting out a chuckle that scared Minho. He didn't know what to think about all of this. He didn't know if he should be mad at Changbin for not mentioning a crazy guy that used to be a big part of his life.

"He changed... You changed him." Jihoon said as he hit Minho's face. He chuckled again. "Without you, he'll be back to how he was." He smiled, while hitting Minho again. Minho wanted to fight back, he knew he was faster than Jihoon. Maybe not as strong. But Minho couldn't do anything at all. Except expect torture.

  



	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for enjoying the crime in this one ;-;
> 
> warning! mention of cuts, bruises, blood

Chan was trying to put some sense into Changbin. He has just found out that Changbin was looking around town to hopefully spot Jihoon. And when the drummer actually did, he acted stupid and dangerous by following Minho's abductor.

"I have to go there. I need to save Minho." Changbin said, trying to get away from Chan. But the older was stronger than him. "We're going to call the police. They told us to call them when we have some news." The older one said as the younger shook his head. That wouldn't work.

"Please... I want to do something. It was my fault Minho got abducted." Changbin said as Chan sighed. He knew he couldn't change the drummer's mind. "Okay... We'll tell the police officers you want to negotiate with Jihoon." Chan sighed, letting out a whine when Changbin hugged him.

Changbin nodded at everything the police officer told him. Though he wasn't listening at all, too busy thinking about how he would find Minho. "Please be careful. You have a lot of people caring about you." Chan said as Changbin nodded and smiled. He knew that, but to him Minho was a lot more important. He wanted to risk his life.

Eventually, the police officers together with Chan had to hide. Jihoon was on his way to the abandoned building. When Jihoon noticed Changbin, he didn't know what to expect. Was he here to save Minho? Or was Changbin there for him?

"Are you alone?" Jihoon asked, looking around as he hoped Changbin wasn't setting him up. "I'm here for you..." Changbin said as Jihoon was being careful. He was clearly paranoid. He pulled Changbin inside. That's when he saw Minho for the first time.

His face was unrecognisable because of all the bruises, cuts and blood. Changbin had to stay strong for Minho. He knew exactly what he had to do.

Minho wasn't able to say anything or do anything. All he could do was listen. He was scared Jihoon had abducted Changbin as well, but it seemed like the drummer was there on his own accord.

"Like I said... I'm here for you." Changbin said, trying not to look at Minho. He had to pretend he didn't care about Minho at all. He knew it was what Jihoon wanted. "I never knew how much I was hurting you." Changbin said as Jihoon stared at him for a while, before he smiled.

"I'm glad you realized this." Jihoon said as Changbin smiled, trying not to show his disgust when his ex held onto his hand. He knew this was hurting Minho. Though he hoped Minho would know he was just pretending. But he didn't as he was silently crying.

"We should go. We have to run away together." Jihoon said as Changbin nodded. "We will but... You have to let Minho go." Changbin said as Jihoon immediately looked annoyed. "I promise you, it's the best choice." The younger one said as his ex nodded.

Minho looked at Changbin while Jihoon finally got rid of the chains around his feet and hands. He didn't know how he was able to, but he ran towards the door. When he opened it, he watched how Chan pulled him in a hug while armed police officers went inside.

That's when he knew Changbin saved him. Changbin lied to a master manipulator, knowing it was a dangerous thing to do. But he took the risk to save Minho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would want Changbin to save me too


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY ITS WEEKEND!!!
> 
> My brother got home for over the weekend lol So rip me for having to share wifi

Minho hated going to a therapist to talk about everything that happened. But he knew he needed to go. Everyone was afraid he would have nightmares for the rest of his life. But he knew that the danger was locked away in prison.

"How did it go?" Changbin asked, looking at Minho who let out a chuckle. "It was a bit boring." The older said as the younger rolled his eyes. Of course Minho would pretend everything was okay. But Changbin knew better. He heard Minho's screams while he was still asleep.

"Min... You can't pretend you're fine the whole time." Changbin said as they got inside his car. After everything that happened, Changbin had decided to take a break from 3RACHA. Only until he was certain Minho was fine. He also stayed in Minho's apartment as he didn't want the older to be alone.

"I promise I'll be fine. I have you with me." Minho smiled, looking outside the window while driving by different buildings. "I'm not going to leave your side, hyung. Not after what happened." Changbin said, staring at Minho when he stopped in front of a red light.

Changbin still blamed himself for what happened. No matter how many times someone told him it wasn't. He wasn't responsible for Jihoon's choice to abduct Minho. The older never even blamed the younger for what happened. Changbin did everything he could do in Minho's eyes.

"I remember you told me to wait for you." Minho said as Changbin drove again once the light turned green. "That's what I kept thinking when he got me." The older said, his voice trembling. The younger parked his car at the side of the road. "It's a promise I would always keep." Changbin said as Minho looked at him and smiled. "Let's just go home." Minho chuckled, looking back outside the window was Changbin drove them back to the apartment.

Minho called his apartment their home most of the time. Even though Changbin wasn't actually living with him. "Have you thought about making new music again?" Minho asked while he opened the door to the apartment. "I will once I'm sure you'll be fine." Changbin explained, closing the door behind him.

Changbin knew Minho was against the break he was taking. The older didn't want to be the reason of the break. But he couldn't change the younger's mind. "I'm fine." Minho said as Changbin shook his head, letting out a chuckle.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're nearing the end if the story :(
> 
> next chapter will be saucy fgskdf

Minho was proud of Changbin for eventually deciding to continue his work with 3RACHA. The fans were excited the band would finally perform again. Especially Minho who had his own vip place to watch them on stage.

Changbin occasionally glanced Minho's way whenever he wasn't going too wild on the drums. Performances always made him forget everything bad happening in his life. Yet he was nervous the whole performance.

"Before we end the show." Changbin chuckled when the fans whined as they didn't want the performance to end. "There's something I have to say." The drummer said, looking at where Minho was. Even in the dark lights, Changbin could see the older's burning cheeks.

"I wasn't sure if I wanted to continue performing. I would have ended my music career if someone didn't give me reasons not to." Changbin said, already feeling guilty for thinking that. He thought it was the best option to make sure he would be there for Minho 24/7.

"Anyways... Please enjoy our last song of tonight. It's a new one." He chuckled, smiling Minho's way. Minho was extremely proud of Changbin. When he found out the younger wanted to end because of him, he made sure the drummer wouldn't.

At the end of the show, Minho waited for Changbin inside his dressing room. He smiled while remembering the first time he met the drummer backstage. No one knew what more would happen after their first meeting. Minho would rather forget the bad things that happened, but would happily remember the times Changbin kissed him.

Minho was too lost in thoughts when he suddenly felt two arms wrapped around his waist. "Did you like the performance?" Changbin asked as Minho escaped from the younger to look at him instead. "I did... You looked amazing on there." The older smiled as he felt the younger's arm around his waist again.

"You look hotter from up close though." Minho chuckled as Changbin rolled his eyes. Their flirting got a lot more sensual ever since Minho felt a lot better after what happened. "But you're so sweaty." The older scrunched his nose, pushing the younger away from him.

"I'm going to take a shower, then I will take you home." Changbin said as Minho let out a chuckle. Though he happily agreed, knowing exactly what was waiting for him once he was back at his place. They could easily do it in the dressing room. And although the tempation was high, Minho wanted to take his time with Changbin.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearing the end of this story :(
> 
> I'm so sad but so relieved as well. Because I had this story in mind for so long.
> 
> This chapter contains sexual content btw whoops.

Once Minho opened the door to his apartment, Changbin didn't waste any time. Before Minho could even do anything, Changbin already closed the front door and brought the older inside the bedroom.

"I've been waiting for this moment for so long." Changbin said as Minho chuckled, looking at the younger on top of him. "Me too... I still can't believe this is real." Minho said. He still couldn't believe someone like Changbin wanted to be with him. He felt extremely lucky.

"I can't imagine what would have happened if you didn't stop me that time inside the hotel room." Changbin said, resting one hand on Minho's cheek while his other rested on his waist. "I'm glad I stopped you." Minho chuckled, smiling when Changbin kissed him. "I'm not going to stop you now though." The older said while he could feel the younger's hand unbutton his pants.

"You're just so beautiful..." Changbin said as Minho nodded, laughing softly when the younger rolled his eyes at his cockiness. "You have no idea how long it's been since someone touched me." Minho said as he actually couldn't remember it. His last relationship was in college, so it's been years since he had someone touch him.

Changbin didn't say anything as his one hand moved underneath Minho's shirt. "Aren't I lucky?" Changbin chuckled, looking at how Minho let out a gasp when the younger's cold hand touched his bare chest. "I think I'm the lucky one though." Minho said as Changbin shook his head, not believing that at all.

"Stop teasing me." Minho whined, wondering why Changbin would unbotton his trouser but not undo his zipper. "Why would I? You look so pretty whining for me." The younger one said, pressing a sloppy open-mouthed kiss against the older's lips. Minho let out a groan when Changbin suddenly moved his pants and boxers down.

When Changbin looked at Minho, he noticed the younger was having a great time. The older looked back, a blush creeping up on his cheeks. The younger chuckled, letting his fingers squeeze the head of the older's cock. "Tonight it's all about you." Changbin said, pressing kiss on Minho's neck with the intention of leaving his marks.

Minho didn't want all the attention. He wanted Changbin to feel good too. He didn't need to be focused on. The younger stared at the older, who had his eyes closes, while wrapping his hand around the base of the groupie's hard on. Minho was breathing heavily, enjoying the way Changbin was able to pleasure him with his hand and fingers.

"If you continue like this, I might come undone in seconds." Minho whined as Changbin chuckled, opening the older's shirt buttons with his free hand. He wanted Minho to lay bare chested underneath him. "Well... Can you show me you're able to hold it in?" Changbin asked as Minho nodded, his breath hitching when the older kissed his chest. The younger's tongue feeling like heaven as the younger played with the older's nipples.

"Don't know if I'm going to hold it longer." Minho said as Changbin looked up, noticing the older had tears rolling down his cheeks. Minho didn't want Changbin to be mad at him for letting go. "It's okay, baby. Just tell me when you want to cum." The younger chuckled, kissing the other softly before he let his lips wander towards the older's cock. This wasn't a good time to be messy.

Before Minho could even tell Changbin he would orgasm, the younger could taste the older's cum on his tongue. Changbin looked up and smiled at the scene in front of him. It made him feel proud to be able to make Minho feel so good.

As Changbin wanted to leave the bed to get something to clean up the rest of the mess he couldn't get, Minho had turned them around to stradle the younger. "I don't feel good keeping you untouched." Minho said as he pressed his palm on Changbin's crotch. The younger's bulge was too obvious to ignore.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Changbin chuckled, watching how Minho unzipped his pants, taking out the younger's member. "That's what I should ask you." Mimho giggled, pressing their lips together while his hand snaked around the base of the younger's cock.

Changbin propped himself up to have a better look at what Minho was doing. He groaned when the older wrapped his lips around him. Minho looked up and blushed when his eyes met Changbin's. With their eyes locked, the younger played with the other's hair while the older used his tongue to taste the first droplet of pre-cum.

Minho smiled as he remembered the countless of nights he spent wondering about Changbin. As the fan he was, he pretended he never had dreams about his drummer in his bed. Though his dreams couldn't be compared to what's happening now.

Minho didn't realize he was lost in thoughts until he felt the younger's cock twitch inside his mouth. "Minho..." Changbin pulled a bit harder on Minho's hair, causing the older to moan around the younger's cock as the drummer came.

"We should take a shower." Changbin said as Minho chuckled, kissing the younger softly. The younger man kissed the older back. While pulling away, they stared at each other. "You're so pretty." Changbin said as Minho chuckled.

"You're... I love you." The younger one chuckled as the older kissed him again. Hearing Changbin say this, made Minho feel even more special. He would never been seen as the crazy groupie anymore. He was the one Changbin fell in love with. "I love you too."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to say. I'm just sad this is the last chapter :(
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this fic!!! I loved writing it, especially the crime lol.
> 
> Also, sorry for the rushed ending ;-;

Changbin found himself staying the night with Minho nearly every night. He couldn't remember when it was the last time he woke up alone. But it wasn't like he didn't see his friends anymore. He saw them as much as he was used to. Only now his band members teased him a lot.

"Bin, have you seen my blue hoodie?" Minho asked as once he heard Changbin get back from band practice. He was quite certain it would lay somewhere. He had worn it the day before. "The light blue one?" Changbin asked back as Minho appeared from his room.

Minho stared at Changbin who just happened to be wearing the light blue hoodie the older was looking for. "You're already stealing my clothes." Minho chuckled as Changbin rolled his eyes. He had seen the older wear his clothes before. "Dont pretend you never wore any of mine." Changbin explained, smiling when he saw Minho blushing.

"How was practice?" Minho asked, pretending Changbin didn't call him out for wearing his clothes. "It was great. Except they still tease me about us." The younger one said as the older chuckled. He knew they would continue to do that. "They're jealous." "My thoughts exactly." Changbin said as he pressed a kiss against Minho's lips.

"Jisung is the one who is jealous the most." Changbin explained as Minho chuckled. Though he came up with an idea, confusing Changbin who seemed to notice. "I could introduce him to Hyunjin. Maybe they could hit it off." The older man explained as the younger pressed his lips together. It could be a good idea.

Only Changbin remembered all the times Minho told him his friends didn't like the thought of dating a band member. "I know Hyunjin well enough to know he likes Jisung." The older one explained, taking another hoodie from his closet since the younger one was wearing the light blue one.

"I never thought I would set up Jisung with someone." Changbin said as Minho chuckled, taking out his phone. "Text Jisung to meet you at the park near here tomorrow. Then I'll text the same to Hyunjin." Minho explained as Changbin nodded. At first he wanted to ask why the park, but then he remembered they were able to see the park from the apartment. Minho wanted to spy on them.

The next day, Minho was already sitting near the window that faced the park. Changbin chuckled as he gave his boyfriend a cup of coffee. "They will hate us." Changbin said, noticing Jisung already arrived. He seemed confused while looking around. Hyunjin soon arrived as well, looking at the basist in confusion.

"Min... Don't you think they will see us?" Changbin asked as soon as he noticed Hyunjin was looking their way. "Oh... Lock the door, quick!" Minho jumped up from his seat, running towards the door, locking it shut.

Soon Hyunjin was yelling at Minho to open the door, knocking on the door constantly. "Changbin hyung! Why didn't you meet me?" Jisung asked through the sounds Hyunjin was making. He didn't really know what was going on. "Well... I know you're jealous of my relationship with Minho." Changbin explained, looking at Minho who smiled. The knocking stopped.

"Were you two trying to set us up?" Hyunjin asked through the door, seemingly calming down. Minho decided to unlock the door, which was a bad idea. Hyunjin took Minho's wrists so the older wouldn't hit him. "You know I hate band members." Hyunjin said as Minho rolled his eyes.

"Hyun, I know you long enough to know you were jealous of how bold I got to sneak backstage." Minho explained as Hyunjin stared at his friend for a while, before letting him go. "Of course I was... I mean, look at what happened." Hyunjin sighed as Changbin brought Jisung inside the bedroom, to leave the two friends alone.

"Hmm... Hyunjin doesn't seem like someone who's insecure." Jisung said as Changbin hit him. This wasn't something you should say about anyone. "I can't believe you noticed I was jealous." Jisung eventually said, taking a seat on the bed. "I know Chan hyung doesn't want a relationship, but I could tell you did." Changbin explained, hearing Minho talk to Hyunjin about what his plan was.

Eventually, the bedroom door opened when Minho's conversation with Hyunjin ended. "Jisung, would you want to get to know me?" Hyunjin asked as Jisung looked at Changbin who just smiled. "I'd like that." The basist said, following the other out of the apartment.

"Maybe we shouldn't have tried to set them up." Minho said as Changbin glared at him. "Okay, okay, I shouldn't have done it." Minho sighed as Changbin chuckled, kissing his boyfriend's cheek. "You're a great friend, Min. Another reason why I love you." Changbin said as Minho smiled, embracing his boyfriend knowing nothing would get between them.


End file.
